The Magic of Strawberries
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Rukia can never resist teasing Ichigo. What starts as a simple tease morphs into something much better.


It was a well known fact that Ichigo loved chocolate. It was a secret fact that Rukia loved eating chocolate-covered-strawberries because Ichigo loved chocolate and had a name that translated to strawberry in English. It was also a well known fact that Rukia loved to tease Ichigo whenever she got the chance.

Ichigo landed with a soft thud on the floor of his bedroom after a short leap through his window from the ground outside. He had just gotten back from defeating a Hollow without the help of Rukia, his usual partner in these situations, and the sight that greeted him upon his return quickly began to piss him off. He stared at the girl sitting on his bed, gracing her with his usual scowl.  
The raven-haired girl sat with her legs curled under her on Ichigo's soft bed with her large blue almost purple eyes fixed on him. She smiled smuggly as she popped a huge chocolate-covered strawberry into her mouth and bit into it. He watched as her tongue darted out to lick the juice which oozed from her succulent lips. He was hypnotized by her actions, as usual.

Rukia sat watching the reactions of the orange-haired boy who had his chocolate-brown eyes transfixed on her. She watched as his ever-present scowl deepend as she placed a strawberry between her lips and licked the juice that dripped from her mouth. He seemed to be in a trance. She wanted him to speak. It didn't seem right for him to sit there silently. She was about to speak when Ichigo's deep, yet somehow velvet voice, poured from his lips.

"Damn, Rukia! Why do you wanna torture me like this?" he asked, his eyes on the strawberry she currently held up to her lips.  
'Torture?' She thought. How wrong that sounded coming from the lips of the boy in front of her. 'Someone like Ichigo shouldn't know the meaning of the word torture,' she thought. She wanted to explain this to him, but instead she asked, "And just how, Ichigo, am I torturing you?"  
"By eating those damn srawberries!" He said, raising his voice, not quite yelling. He never really yelled at Rukia anymore since he rescued her from that horrid execution in the Soul Society. "If you aren't going to share," he continued, "then why do you insist on eating them in front of me?"  
Violet eyes met chocolet brown ones. She smiled sweetly as she answered, "I like seeing your reaction." Her smile widdened. "You can have some if you can take them from me," she giggled. Ichigo was stunned for a second. Rukia Kuchki never giggled. He felt his anger flare. 'She doesn't think I can do it,' he realized. Well, he'd show her. He smiled, a rare occurence, then dove for the black-haired girl on the bed.  
She gasped when he caught her, stunned by his quickness since he was no longer in his Soul Reaper form. She didn't think he could move that fast while in his human state. She smiled, he had improved alot since she had been in prision. She manuvered the bowl of strawberries away from him seconds before he grabbed them. Then, smug as ever, she popped one into her mouth and held it there for him to see. Ichigo decided to do something unexpected. He captured Rukia's face in his hands. Then he leaned close, and pressed his lips to hers. He heard her gasp, but she didn't push him away. In fact, she seemed to relax at the contact, as if it were natural, something she expected. He prodded at her lips with his tounge, seeking entrence and worried she might not grant it. She opened her mouth to let in his sweet, warm tongue. He tasted like chocolate, obviously he'd had some earlier. She felt his tongue slip in and grab the strawberry she had been harboring. She hopped he wouldn't stop now that he had what he wanted.

He ate the strawberry quickly, then opened his mouth to let the sweet juices fill Rukia's since he knew that was her favorite part of the strawberry anyway. He then plunged his sweet strawberry tongue back into her mouth. He was shocked when she welcomed the contact. She seemed to almost crave it. He decided to explore. He trailed kisses up and down her jawline, then his lips found their way to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She gasped in pleasure each time Ichigo's tongue touched a new place. She craved more. She needed it. She couldn't take the teasing. She slowly moved her hands, which had somehow gotten wound in Ichigo's bright orange hair, down to the hem of Ichigo's shirt. She gave a slight tug, indicating that the shirt was in the way and should never have been placed on the boy's body in the first place. She tugged harder when he didn't respond fast enough, and was rewarded when he allowed her to pull it over his head. She ran her hands along his warm body loving the sensation of her hands on his flesh. His scent filled the air. He smelled like strawbery. He had been using Yuzu's shampoo, just as she had.

Ichigo was growing incredibly aroused. The beautiful girl beneath him was driving him crazy, trailing his body with her warm and explorative fingers. He wanted more. But he didn't want to push her. He couldn't dream of doing something that would make her uncomfortable. That would be wrong, utterly unthinkable. For now, he was content to bite her ear and listen to the small moans this was drawing from her small mouth. She wanted him. All of him. She wanted to tell him, but his tongue, which was currenty sucking at her neck, was making it hard for her to do anything but moan. Suddenly, she got an idea. Ichigo learned things by action. So she thought of a way to tell him what she wanted without words. Slowly she moved her hand.

Ichigo was happily listening to the sounds Rukia was making underneath him. Suddenly, however, he felt her hand drifting down his abdomen. This sent shivers down his spine. Down, down, down her hand went until it reached his..... He broke the kiss as quickly as it had begun. Rukia cried out in protest as his mouth pulled away from hers. What had she done wrong? She thought he wanted this. She was sure of it. And she was never wrong. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with uncertianty and... Love? Yes, that was it. he loved her. And she loved him. She hopped he found the same thing in hers. She spoke softly, sounding like a small chid. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked this in a whisper so soft she didn't think he heard.  
Ichigo's face softened. He sighed, then used that soft, understanding voice he used when calming his over-excited sisters, Yuzu and Karin. He forced those violet eyes to look into his deep brown ones. Then, he said, "Of course not, you silly girl. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret later. I don't want to push you too far because you think it's something I want."  
She looked sad. "So you don't want it? You don't want me? I'm not good enough?" She asked this softly, but he saw the spark in her eyes. She was getting angry. He had to choose his words carefully.  
"No, my lovely Rukia," He said. She liked the way he called her his. He continued, "Of course I want you. I always have, since the first time I saw you. I only meant that you shouldn't give your entire sef unless you want it too."  
"Stupid!" She said the word sharply. He was stunned for a second. "What did I do?!" He asked.  
She sighed. "If I didn't want this," she said lowering her tone, "I wouldn't do it. I've wanted this for a long time. I just didn't think you'd have me. Now that I know you'll take me as I am..." she trailed off, since he'd gotten her point. "Now," she whispered seductivey in his ear, "take me. Please,"  
He complied, finding it impossible to say no to her. Slowly, he slid his hands down her body to the hem of her shirt, and tugged it over her head. Once the offending garment was removed, he unhooked her bra. Then he licked his tongue over her nipples which were becoming hard because of the cold air. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked it until it became hard and round. He then proceeded to give the other the same treatment. All the while, Rukia was moaning "Ichigo," in a soft voice and running a hand through his spiky orange hair. Once he was satisfied with the hardness of her nipples, and urged to go further by the small moans she was making, he trailed his tongue down her toned abdomen, stopping to swirl his tongue in her navel. Once he got to her buttoned jeans, he stopped. He looked up, his eyes questioning.  
Rukia had to stop herself from getting lost in those deep pools of chocolate brown. She gave a sharp nod of her head, and said "Please, don't stop." He couldn't help but obey anything that slipped from her mouth. He unbuttoned her pants, then slipped them down to join the rest of her clothes on the floor. He slowly moved back up her body, bitting at her earlobe and nipping and sucking down her body unti he got to her panties. He removed the offending item with his teeth, hearing the gasp of pleasure this envoked from the beauty above him. He placed his head in the center of her hot wettness, and hesitently stuck his tongue out to explore.  
She gasped in pleasure as she felt his tongue penetrate and plundge deeply inside of her. She felt him swirl it around like she often saw him do with his chocolates. She arched her back when she felt him hit the tiny bundle of nerves with his tongue. "Oh, Ichigo. That feels amazing," she moaned in one breath. An orgasm rocked her body and she fisted the covers and arched her back higher, thrusting his tongue deeper inside her.  
She wanted more. His tongue just wasn't doing it for her. Granted, his tongue was fucking magic, but she craved more. She wanted to tell him this, but she couldn't yet. She had to gather her wits first. She tried to ignore the pleasure he sent racing through her. This was hard, and she was convinced his tongue was absolutely fucking magic. She took a deep breath which was laced with pleasure, andd said, "Ichigo, come here for a second, please."  
He obeyed her command because it was unthinkable to say no to her. On his way to face her, he planted kisses everywhere his tongue could reach. She almost lost those wits she had worked so hard to gather. He came to her lips and planted a searing kiss on them before he asked, "Did I do something wrong?" This was asked urgently, softly. She looked at him, shocked that he would think that anything he was doing with that tongue of his could be wrong. She spoke softly, " Of course not, silly boy," She said, deciding to get straight to the point. "It just isn't enough."  
She watched as those wonderful, large eyes blinked once, twice, three times. Then he understood. He stammered, "You mean- You want me to....?"  
"Yes, my overwhealmed Strawberry, she said, using the English translation of his name which he hated. "I want you to take me. Take everything I have. I want you to make me yours. Always." She stated this simply, as if it were such a natural statement.  
"Oh, Rukia," he said, "You've been mine. Ever since I freed you from those horrid people in the Soul Society."  
She smiled, then said "Take me, we can talk later."  
Once again, he complied. He claimed her mouth in another searing kiss. He felt one hand wrap into his hair, and he gasped as the other hand reached down to guide him inside her. He slid easily inside her, finding no obsticle to keep him from making her his. Her himen had been knocked loose long ago, no doubt in some fight with a Hollow. He developed a rhythm, thrusting in and out, slowly at first, then speeding up when she demanded it. She moaned loudly when he curiously thrusted a finger between her legs to rub the small nub that was hard and wet.  
"Harder, Ichigo, and faster," she panted. He did as she asked, and was rewarded with her loud screams of pleasure. He could sense it, she was so close, teetering on the edge of completion. He wanted to give her the rush of pleasure that he knew would come with her release. He was driven by that thought as he drove into her harder, faster, still rubbing the small nub between her legs. He then proceeded to bite her earlobe, knowing that was what she liked best. Anything to give her what she craved.  
His ministrations worked. He felt the hot liquid ooze from between her legs, felt her dig her nails into his back as she screamed, "Oh, gods yes, Ichigoooo!" Her orgasm rocked her body, sent shivers down her spine. She fisted the covers as she fell from the edge of the metaphorical cliff she had been teetering on. That did it. Her reaction plunged Ichigo over the edge with he. He screamed, "Rukia!" as he filled her with his seed.

Afterwards, neither anxious to break contact with the other, they lay, clothed once again, together wrapped in the warm covers of Ichigo's bed. Ichigo was on the brink of sleep, but Rukia's mind was racing. "Ichigo?" She asked softly, wanting the orange-haired boy's attention. Sleepy, brown eyes looked down at the face of the beautiful girl who obviously had something to say.  
He instantly looked alert and worried, afraid she regreted everything they had done and was going to suggest that they pretend it never happened. He didn't think he could take the rejection. It was a shock when she whispered, "Promise me something."  
"Anything," he said firmly. He would do anything for this girl.  
"Promise me you won't leave me," she said.  
He blinked, trying to form a response. Then he stated simply, "Wouldn't dream of such a thing. That would be a crime against nature. I couldn't live with myself if I did anything that would hurt you, Rukia."  
She blinked her large, violet eyes that she knew were full of tears and love. Rukia cried over the simplest things, so it was no surprise that she would cry over Ichigo's proclaimation. "Oh, Ichigo," she said, trying to think. "I love you," she said.  
"Obviously, you know how I feel about you. But in case it slipped your mind, I love you. And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Don't forget that." This was said firmly. There was no doubt that he didn't mean it. She lifted her head from the soft pillow and his warm embrace to claim his lips in a searing kiss that surpassed the kisses he had given her.  
Then, she spotted the strawberries that were on the desk beside them. She picked one up and looked at Ichigo teasingy and asked, "Want this, Ichigo?" Then she placed it between her lips. He dove for her mouth eating the strawberry from her tongue when she offered it.

Then, it started all over again. With a simple strawberry. 


End file.
